Swapped
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: In a wave of a magic wand, Len and Kaho exchanged lives. And that's because he bluntly said he hates her, but how is he suppose to deal with the life Kahoko had? Exchanged of personality, family, home, friends and even violin? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**SWAPPED**

"Good luck, Hino Kahoko!" Lili cheered, attempting to ring the bells again but managed to be stopped by her.

"You're making me more tense!" she sighed again for the fifth time, trying to clam herself. Her hand rested on her chest, as though she's asking her heart to slow down.

"There he is, Hino Kahoko!"

"I Know, I know! I'm waiting for the right time." She inhaled then exhaled, remembering the past speeches she practiced earlier.

As soon as she felt the right time, her feet started taking steps, hands swaying back and forth, heart racing faster than before.

"You're like a walking robot." He teased, at least changing her mood.

"Shut up, Lili! Shut up, please! My heart is killing me already!"

"Fine…" he sat on a tree branch above, watching the scene below while Kahoko had already revealed herself. But all she received was a quick glance from the lad.

"U-um… T-Tsukimori-kun…"

He looked at her, annoyed look sketched all over his face, glancing at his wrist watch before talking.

"What is it, Hino?" if he has no control of himself, he already blabbered many rude words about how important time is to him.

"Anoo… I have something to say…"

"Say it, quick."

"Y-you know, Tsukimori-kun… I-I…" Growing impatient as he is, he already walked out if he can.

"I... I... I love you, Tsukimori-kun!" she exclaimed with courage, face all flushed, the same time as embarrassed.  
>.<p>

.

.

But the expected respond didn't came.

The wind that swished away seemed to change the atmosphere between them.

.

.

.

"Is that all?" he asked coldly, expression didn't change a bit.

"Eh?"

"I'm asking you If that's all. After making me wait here for FIVE MINUTES, that's just all you're going to say to me? Well, I let you know something; I don't feel the same way and never did. Meeting you is like a nightmare that appeared into my sleep."

She gulped, wanted to back out and run away from him, but her numb body didn't allow her to do so.

"Compare your family and life to mine. You're also annoying, clumsy, stupid, disturbance, bothersome and what I hate the most is your below standard of playing. For further explanations, you're trying hard. So stop bothering me, Hino."

Without looking back or even thinking about all what he said, he was gone, leaving the paralyzed Kahoko behind.

She fell on her knees with wide-open eyes and a gaping mouth, still contemplating about his words.

Lili, who had been watching them, flew down to Kahoko, worried.

"Hino Kahoko! Are you all right?" she didn't respond nor budge a move as hot crystals fell from her eyes, one by one.

All she wanted was to have a love one and to be loved by that someone.

"Did the robot just turned into a mannequin? HAHAHA!" he joked, but didn't seem to help at all. She remained still in her position, not minding the coldness of the outside place.

He became more worried, flying higher to leave.

"He shall pay for this, Hino Kahoko." She pretended she didn't hear anything and allowed him to leave but…

"W-what? What did he say?"

_"He shall pay for this, Hino Kahoko."_

"To Tsukimori-kun?" She got up, finding no time to wipe his tears and dirt from his legs and knees, rushing everywhere to look for them.

"Lili, no! You mustn't!"

As she opened the steel door of the rooftop, she saw no one but heard voices from the right corner.

_"Whatever you do, I won't take back everything I said."_

_"What if you were in her place?"_

_"I wasn't so I don't care."_

Carefully, she walked closer to peek, until she saw Lili, positioning his wand.

_"What if… if you **will**?"_

"LILI!" she was too late. The magic had been released and everything turned into pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

**SWAPPED - CHAPTER 1**

Len put out his violin to practice, positioning himself to play. A sound wasn't even produced when—

_"Tsukimori Len."_ A small voice echoed in his ears

Masking the same impassive look, he turned around to reply.

_"What!"_ but as he did, he saw no one. Lili lowered himself for Len to see him.

_"My name is Lili and I'm the fairy living in this school."_ Len didn't show a face of surprise or shock instead, he remained expressionless like it's not a fairy he's talking to.

_"Just state what you want. I'm busy."_

_"Hino Kahoko is my special friend and I just can't ignore how much you've hurt her. I want you to take back what you said to her."_ Lili ordered.

Len raised an eye brow, crossing his arms. _"Why should I? Those were the facts. I do not lie."_

The puny fairy hid his anger by pouting, but threatening is inevitable.

_"But you hurt her! Take it back or I'll cast a curse on you."_

_"Whatever you do, I won't take everything I said."_

_"What if you were in her place?"_ the two didn't fail to notice Kahoko but never diverted her attention on her.

_"I wasn't so I don't care."_

_"What if… if you **will**?"_

_"LILI!"_

"Aaah!" he immediately arise up from his slumber, touching his forehead as he recalled about the past incident.

"Nightmare?" he murmured, examining himself, feeling completely fine except—

"Where am I?" he roamed his eyes all over the room. He wasn't familiar of it. The room was small, it was blue yet it looks like the things were Kahoko's belongings.

"What the hell did that Lili do to me? I thought it was just a mere dream…"

A crimson-haired lady suddenly barged in without his consent, turning the light s on.

"Oi, Hino Len! You'll be late for school." Confusion ate the lad, he haven't even met this woman.

"Who are you and what did you just call me?"

'Your name, of course, Hino Len. And I'm your sister, Kotoko. KO-TO-KO. Geez, you just fell into a deep sleep and you already have amnesia? Oh no… you're not suffering from Alzheimer's, are you?"

Len messed his hair furiously. "No, I'm not. Please get out now."

"Fine, fine. By the way, breakfast is ready. Be there in five minutes or else…" she said with a mixture of threat in her voice, slamming the door close.

"My… My surname is Hino? And I'm… in Hino's house with Hino's family? Howe did that—... _that stupid fairy_."

Narrowing his eyes further, he saw his azure violin case, resting on his desk.

Slowly approaching it, heart thumping loud as he feared that his violin might also been affected.

He opened the case and saw his violin lying there safe and sound except—

_… it was controlled by magic?_

"Even my innocent violin? Why, Lili! Why!" he put it back in place, appalled by it.

"LEN!" his new mother called. Without responding, he went downstairs and straight to the kitchen.

_"It's small, the ceiling is low, the utensils are plastic, and the cupboards are half empty. I don't know if I'll get used with this._" He thought

"Breakfast is ready, dear. You may seat."

_"The table is only for four people and there's no glass on top of it, not like ours. The chairs have no cushions as well."_

He watched as Kahoko's mother serve the dishes in front of him.

_"Fried egg? Toast? Rice balls and milk? I usually have sashimi, tempura, sushi and tea for breakfast. And an apple._ _I'm not used with the lifestyle Hino had."_ He heaved a sigh, getting a pair of chopsticks to taste the egg.

The rice balls were barely touched and all he had was 2 pieces of tasteless toast and drank the milk recklessly in a hurry.

He fitted himself into their small bathroom and donned himself with… _a gen. ed's uniform?_

"No choice." How much he hated that word, but all in his mind for now is to confront Lili later and force him to change them back to normal.

But doing that isn't easy…

"NO? What do you mean no?"

"No means I refuse." Lili answered, looking away with his arms crossed.

Len frowned and held him in his hand, enough to crush his little body.

"Turn me back to normal or I'll squish you into a pulp."

" I wont, I won't, I won't!"

"You won't?" threat masked his face, tightening the hold on the poor creature.

"Oh wait. I forgot I have magic." mood change unexpectedly and Len felt very foolish of not knowing that.

"JAA!" and poof! He disappeared like dust in a flash.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I did say in my profile that I'm on hiatus until August but I just want to update those finished chapters that had been stock in my notebook for a long time.

Don't forget to leave a review! It's very important to every author's life xD LOL


End file.
